1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a stand used to support a sign or signholder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At building sites along traffic roads, particularly along public highways, a problem arises when temporary but adequate signs must be set up quickly at the building site in order to prevent accidents that could occur because of the traffic difficulties occasioned by the building activities. The act of providing the building site with signs must be carried out quickly by the workers, and it must be made possible to equip the building site completely with signs within a short period of time, so that no unexpected traffic obstacles are encountered by the driver even while the signs are being set up.
Again, the same problem arises in connection with the dismantling of the signs, which must be removed as quickly as possible, without the necessity of solving time-consuming problems related to the dismantling processes, so that the removal of the signs will not represent a traffic hazard.
Partial and incomplete signs are confusing to the passing driver both during the erection and the dismantling of the signs and therefore present a greater traffic hazard than when the building site is completely supplied with signs according to traffic regulations.
At the present time such signboards are usually set up by screwing one or more wooden beams or posts to the back of a sign, whereby a good part of the post below the lower edge of the sign is exposed and is knocked into the ground by a worker at the spot where the sign is to be set up. The disadvantages of setting up a sign in this manner arise from the fact that it can easily be toppled over by winds and that as a result of the saturation of the ground due to rain, the posts are not securely anchored in the ground and can easily collapse. Consequently, there is danger that after a sign falls down, the building site will be inadequately provided with signs, which may lead to accidents.